Bella turns Emo
by Red on the Head00
Summary: One-Shot! *** Jasper teaches Bella to be emo while the rest of the Cullens are away! R&R! Rated T for emoness


**Jasper Teaches Bella to be Emo!!!**

**By: RedOnTheHead00**

**A/N: Okay so I write an emo poem in History and I posted it on YouTube, but it seems funnier reading it I'm writing it now! But I couldn't just put it down, so I'm making it into a one-shot! Enjoy my Emoness!!! **

**Rated: T (I don't think it should be K+ which is nine years and older nine year olds shouldn't read much about emo people…) **

It was a nice, quiet and sunny day at the Cullen residence when the silence was broken by Bella who had been continuously tapping on her leg.

"Jasper, I'm borrrred," Bella told the fair-haired vampire who was _baby_- sitting her.

"Oh…. Well what do you want to do?" Jasper asked, wanting to get back to his book, yet scared of what Bella's answer was.

"Well I want to do something I've never done before; something totally unlike me," Bella mumbled as she paced back and forth in front of Jasper.

"I know what I wanna do! I want to be emo like you!" she said pointing to Jasper.

"But I'm not emo," Jasper said slightly confused

"Yes you are! You hang around in dark corners all the time by yourself, your moody- like your PMS-ing, and don't make me remind you about that time you came home with black hair!" Bella insisted.

"Okay, Okay! Fine!" Jasper said to get the brunette to _shut up_, "The first thing you do is dye your hair black." Bella walked quickly down the hall to the bathroom and checked under the bathroom cabinet; bingo- black hair dye.

While Bella was waiting for her hair to dry Jasper had told her the next step was to wear dark clothes. To find those clothes the brunette ran sacked Rosalie and Alice's closets finding just what she needed, a black skinny jeans, a black and red stripped tank top, and black converse. Her ink black hair was now dry, and with the clothes Bella could almost pass for emo, the she did her make up for the final touches on her look.

"So what's next?" Bella walked in and asked Jasper

"Oh god," He said while shaking his head. "The next step is to write an emo poem; Go do that and read it to me when your done- but it has to be _really_ emo!" he replied to her as she raced out of the room, grabbing some paper and a pen as she left.

'_Ahh, some peace and quiet_' Jasper thought.

* * * *

"We're home!" Emmett yelled from down stairs. '_Wow I was so into my book I didn't even hear them.' _Jasper thought as he put his book away and raced down stairs at vampire speed.

"Oh good! Then I can read my poem to all of you!" A voice said at the top of the stairs, Bella had a piece of paper in her hand, a pen stuck in a bun in her hair, and faint words across her cheek proving that she fell asleep on the paper. "I mean… oh… We're al going to die… What's the use?!" Bella giggled slightly.

"Ok here's my poem," She said as everyone settled down in the living room.

"Emo Emo, Emo,

Black roses red

Emo, Emo, Emo

Emoootional

Emooootional

Emoooootionaal

Tears I've cried hit the floor

Emo, Emo, Emo

Pain I have felt melts away as the blood flows free

Emo, Emo, Emo

I am free…….

Then I pass out from lack of blood…

Stupid Emo, Stupid Emo, Stupid Emo

Emotional

Emo

Oh crap, I forgot Jasper's the Emo!"

**(A/N: Instead of jaspers the Emo it's I'm goth, but that wouldn't make any sense **

**So…) **

Everyone was frozen not sure whither to laugh at the poem or rush Bella off to the mental hospital, or both. The silence was broken by Edward who turned to Jasper, who to the left of the bronze haired man, and said,

"What the _hell_ did you two _do_ while we were gone?"

"Well she was bored and- and- and- yeah Bella! What were you doing?" Jasper managed to get out.

"I'd run if I were you, Jasper," Edward said deathly quiet, Jasper shot out of the room and Bella was still standing in her spot. A few seconds later Edward ran after Jasper to do unprintable things to him, for turning his brunette girlfriend into an emo.

Alice walked over to Bella, pulled off the wig and gave the chocolate haired woman a high five for a job well done.

"WE should do something like that again soon," The pixie- like woman said

"Yes, yes we should." The Bella replied to the petite young woman.

**Finish.**

**A/N: So how'd you like it?! My first one-shot! I think it's pretty long however…. Who liked the poem though????? **

**Please review!!! XOXOXO**

**Peace & Love,**

**~Red.**

**P.S.: I REALLY recommend this song- Jane Doe by: Never Shout Never**

**Peace.**


End file.
